Zootopia Reimagined
by pvzbronygod
Summary: This is my version of the Zootopia movie. Expect to see humans, OCs, and ships in it! Please review and rate this story. I've moved on from this, Feel free to read it though.
1. Chapter 1- Anyone Can be Anything

"Overdramatic, much?", I whisper to Ethan, watching the bunny pretend to bleed out using ketchup. We're the only humans living in Bunnyburrow.

"Yeah.", Ethan whispers back.

"But then, prey and predator evolved, giving up their savage ways, and coexisting in peace and harmony. And so, Zootopia came to be, where anyone… can be... ANYTHING!", the bunny said. The bunny then proceeded to put on a police officer hat. I smiled when she did that, because she looked so cute with it on.

"A bunny cop? That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!", a fox's voice rang out.

"Shut up!", I hissed at him. "As if I'm going to listen to a _human_!", the fox snorted.

"Gideon Gray, shut up, before I break your jaw.", Ethan threatened.

"Oooh, scary.", Gideon teased, before leaving. After the play, I decide to walk up and introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Ben, and this is my friend, Ethan. We're humans.", I tell her. (Author's note: For the purposes of this fanfiction, humans are about equal height with foxes and rabbits.)

"I've never seen your kind before here. But, if you want, we can be friends.", the rabbit says. We shake.

"Oh! I'm Judy, Judy Hopps.", the rabbit introduces herself. We walk back with her to her parents.

"Hey, Jude the Dude! Who are your friends?", Judy's dad asks us. We introduce ourselves.

"Judy, about you becoming a cop… there's never been a bunny cop before.", Judy's dad tells all of us.

"...So?", I ask. "I'll just have to be the first!", Judy decides.

"You know, me and your mom had dreams. But then, we settled, and we're carrot farmers now! Still making the world a better place!", Judy's dad responds, still trying to sway Judy.

"Stu, Bonnie, stop wasting your words of wisdom on these deaf ears of your child.", I tell them, then catch up with Judy.

"What'cha doing?", Ethan asks her.

"Shh!", Judy whispers. We watch as Gideon hits the sheep's head and takes his tickets.

"What are you gonna do, cry?", Gideon snickers. Judy runs out and steps up to defend her friend.

"You heard her! Cut it out!", she defiantly says.

"Nice costume, loser! What kind of crazy world do you think you live in, where a bunny can be a cop?", Gideon mocks her. I step out and draw a cardboard sword.

"Reality.", I mock Gideon.

"Oooh, the wittle bunny has a knight to protect her!", Gideon teases.

"Kindly return my friend's tickets.", Judy responds.

"Come and get them! But remember, I'm a fox, and we used to _eat_ prey! And we still have those killing instincts, deep down inside of us!", Gideon shouts. He then pushes her to the ground. The rest of Judy's 'friends' cower behind a tree in fear.

"Scared now?", Gideon slyly asks.

"Hey! Fear is natural, and would be a perfectly natural response! Fear is sometimes what keeps you alive!", I yell, trying to distract him. Gideon looks at me for a second, and while he's distracted, Judy kicks him in the face. I then whack him with my cardboard sword. He growls in irritation.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?", he says, before pinning me to the ground. Instinctively, I raise the cardboard sword in front of my face.

"Hey, bunny cop! Aren't cops supposed to protect? Well, watch how your knight does against me!", he smirks, before exposing his claws and slicing it to pieces. I stare him down, feeling brave and afraid at the same time. He then claws me, before running off.

"Ben!", Judy says. Ethan runs up to me. "You're bleeding!", he cries out.

"Don't worry about us, Judy. We humans are tough. What about you? Are you okay?", I ask Judy. She picks her hat off of the ground.

"Gideon was right about one thing… I _don't_ know when to quit!", she says, with a determined smile on her face.


	2. 15 Years Later, at the ZP Academy

I wake up, gasping. "Ben! What's wrong?", Judy anxiously asks.

"You… a sheep made you kill me.", I sputter.

"I'd never kill you!", Judy says, hugging me. I look down dejectedly at the floor.

"I'm not really looking forward to the police academy's training.", Ethan speaks up.

"Why do you say that?", Judy asks him.

"Because there's never been a bunny OR human cop before in Zootopia, and just because there isn't one now, doesn't mean that no one's tried. They've probably tried, and failed.", Ethan tells us.

"We'll just have to keep on trying, then!", Judy motivates him. Ethan nods his head, and we go out to the police academy's training.

"Zootopia has twelve different ecosystems within it's borders, such as Tundratown, Sahara Square, to name a few! You'd better master all of them before you can call yourself a cop, because if you mess up? YOU'RE DEAD!", the instructor drills, and looks at Judy when she says 'you're dead'. Judy has a suprised look on her face for a second, before regaining her composure. The sandstorm exercise gets sand in our eyes. I stumble, and Judy doesn't last much longer than I do.

"DEAD!", screams the drill instructor. It goes on like that for some time. I can tell that some of the voices from Judy's past are starting to haunt her. "Come on, Judy! We can be strong!", I comfort her. I then pull out my Ipod and select "Strong in the Real Way" from Steven Universe. Eventually, we get through the police academy's tests, impressing even the drill instructor. Judy gets ranked at the top of the class, with me and Ethan in second.


	3. Chapter 3- The Ceremony and The Goodbye

"As the Mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that the mammal inclusion initiative has given the ZPD it's very first bunny police officer and the first two human officers.", the mayor, Lionheart, announces. As we walk up to the podium, Judy's family cheers for us.

"Assistant Mayor Bellweather, their badges.", Lionheart says. "Oh! Yes, sir!", the sheep frantically says as she gives us the badges. I narrow my eyes. I have a tendency to sense bad things, and a bad feeling is coming from Bellweather.

"Judy, Ben, and Ethan, it is a great priveledge to be able to assign you three to precinct one, the central portion and heart of Zootopia.", Lionheart says. We cheer and have our photo taken.

A few days later, at the train station in Bunnyburrow…

"We're real proud of you, Judy.", Judy's dad tells her.

"But scared!", her mom adds.

"She's been working for this her entire life!", I console them.

"We know! We're excited for all three of you, but terrified, as well.", her mom blurts out.

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.", Judy responds.

"How true.", I mutter.

"And also bears, wolves, lions… pretty much all predators out there. Especially foxes!", Judy's dad says.

"The only fox that I know was Gideon Gray. He was a jerk that coincidentially was a fox. There are plenty of bunnies that are jerks.", Ethan tells them.

"We know, but we've made Judy a care package.", her mom replies.

"We've got her some snacks, fox repellent, fox detterent, a fox taser…", Judy's dad starts to explain.

"Wait, a TASER? Why the heck would she need that?", I yelp.

"Okay, I'll take this to make you stop talking!", Judy says before taking the fox repellent.

"A taser! Gimme! I don't think they're going to give us real weapons at the department. Plus, I'll be able to experiment around with it.", Ethan says, before snatching the taser. The bunny that I call "Grandpa" comes up to me and offers me a sword, with a note taped to the sheath. "I'd be honored.", I respond. We then get on the train, and an eternity later, we arrive in Zootopia.


	4. Settling in and… Wait, We have WHAT?

We get to the apartments. "Here are your keys… _don't_ lose them.", the armadillo says before handing us our keys.

"Wait… why are there only two keys?", I ask.

"You will be staying with Judy.", the armadillo says before leaving.

"Phew! I get my own room.", Ethan sighs. I shoot him a glare to shut him up. Judy and I exchange a nervous glance.

"So… we're roommates.", I say, trying to ease the awkwardness. We settle in for the night. The next morning, we get up and go to the police office. We walk up to the desk, where a fat cheetah is eating donuts.

"Excuse me!", Judy says. The cheetah doesn't respond, probably because he's too engrossed in eating. I quickly swipe the fox repellant from Judy's clip, and throw it at the cheetah. "Hm?", the cheetah says.

"Down here!", Judy says.

"O.M. Goodness … They really did hire a bunny and two humans!", the cheetah exclaims. Then, he looks at Judy, and says,

"You're even cuter than I thought you'd be!". "Uh, you probably didn't know this, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but if _other_ animals do that…", Judy says. The cheetah gasps.

"Sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy that everyone thinks is a donut-loving cop, stereotyping you... ", he apologizes.

"There's a donut in your neck.", I observe.

"Oh! There you are, you little thing!", Clawhauser squeals in delight, pulling it out and scarfing it down. The three of us laugh nervously.

"We should probably get to role call. Where is it?", I ask.

"Over there, to the left.", Clawhauser points. They start heading towards the room. I trail behind.

"Poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive.", Clawhauser dreamily comments.

"WHAT?", I yell in alarm, before rushing to catch up to the two of them. The chairs are a lot bigger than we are, so we have some trouble getting up there. ]

"Officers! We have some new recruits, but I won't introduce them because _I_ _don't_ _care_.", Chief Bogo starts to say.

"Hey!", Ethan and I protest. I pull out my thermos and start sipping it.

"Finally, we have _fourteen_ missing mammal cases- all predators- from a polar bear to a small otter, and City Hall is _right_ _up_ _my_ _tail_ to try and find them! This is _top_ _priority_. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato, take the Rainforest District. McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolford, take the Sahara Square. And our first bunny and first two humans… parking duty.", Chief Bogo rambles. I spit my water out at him.

"PARKING DUTY?", I sputter. "Sir, there were fourteen missing mammal cases. I can handle one!", Judy protests.

"Don't. Care.", Bogo says. "Write up a hundred tickets. That shouldn't be a problem for you.", Bogo says, before slamming the door.

"Challenge accepted!", I mutter. Judy's foot starts tapping in frustration. "I'll write _two_ hundred tickets! Before noon!", Judy declares.


	5. Chapter 5- The Race is ON!

Ethan, Judy and I split up to try and see who can give out the most parking tickets. Often, Judy steals the parking ticket opportunities from me. This doesn't make me angry, though; it just makes me smile. Finally, we regroup at noon. "I got one hundred fifteen tickets.", I say.

"I only got ninety five.", Ethan complains.

"I got TWO HUNDRED!", Judy cheers. Suddenly, we hear a parking meter beep.

"Make that… two hundred and one.", Judy sighs, giving her own car a ticket.

"What's he doing?", Judy then whispers. I look in her direction. She's staring at a fox. The fox then goes inside an elephant ice cream parlor.

"What's the deal?", I whisper.

"Talk later.", she says, before stealthily following the fox.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing, skulking around during the daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here. So hit the road!", the elephant says. Judy then starts go for her fox repellant, before realizing that it's missing.

"What the heck? I could've sworn I had it with me this morning…", Judy says. She then shrugs.

"Don't worry, I got a taser, for EVERYTHING!", Ethan consoles her. She nervously laughs.

"I don't want any trouble either, sir! I just want to buy a jumbo pop, for my son!", the fox explains. A little fox in an elephant costume steps out from behind him into our view.

"You want the red, or the blue?", the fox asks his son. The boy points to the cherry one.

"Ugh!", Judy grunts, before turning to head out the door.

"I'm such a-", she then starts to say. "Okay, come on, kid, back up. Listen, buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?", the elephant asks the fox.

"No.. there are. It's just, my boy, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up.", the fox tells him. The son puts on an elephant costume and makes a toot.

"Isn't that adorable?", the fox asks.

"Aww..", Judy says.

"Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?", the fox finishes.

"How true.", Ethan murmurs.

"Look, you probably can't read, fox, but the sign says 'We reserve the right to refuse service to ANYONE', so beat it!", the elephant angrily says. The son lets out a sad sound. Judy steps forward.

"Hello? Excuse me?", she calls out.

"Hey, you're gonna have to wait your turn like everyone else, meter maid!", the elephant replies.

"She's no meter maid! She's a cop!", I counter.

"Just had a quick question: are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?", Judy interjects.

"ROASTED! ROASTED!", Ethan shouts. "What the hell are you talkin' about?", the elephant asks.

"Well, I don't wanna cause you any trouble, but, I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class-three health code violation… which is kind of a big deal." The fox smiles.

"FINISH HIM!", Ethan cries.

"Of course I can let you off with a warning if you glove those trunks and, I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son a… What was it?", Judy starts to say, before turning to the fox. "Oh! A jumbo pop!", the fox perks up.

"Fifteen bucks.", the elephant responds.

"Thank you so much, officer!", the fox says. The fox searches for his wallet.

"Oh no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet!", the fox chuckles.

"I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck.", he sighs. He then leaves. Judy then gives the elephant a twenty, tells him to keep the change. "Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?", the fox responds. "Eh… that will be eighty five dollars.", Ethan jokes. I playfully punch him.

"Oh no, my treat. It just - you know, it burns me up to see folks with such backward attitudes toward foxes. I just wanna say that you're a great dad and just a... A real articulate fella.", Judy responds. I snicker at the words "real articulate fella" because they seem so out of place for Judy.

"Well, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing. Officer…", the fox says.

"Hopps, Mr…", Judy asks. "Wilde! Nick Wilde.", Nick tells us. They shake paws.

"And you, little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia.", Judy says to the son. "Ah, boy, I tell him that all the time. Alright, here you go. Two paws, yeah. Oh, look at that smile, that's a happy birthday smile! All right. Give her a little bye-bye toot-toot!", Nick says before taking off.


	6. Chapter 6: Deception!

Me, Judy, and Ethan are in Sahara Square, chatting and delivering parking tickets. Judy delivers another ticket, and notices the fox son in the reflection.

"Hi, toot-toot…", she starts to say, before trailing off.

"What's the matter, hon?", I ask her. Dumbfounded, she simply points. I turn around. Finnick is holding a jar, collecting red juice that is pouring out of a rain gutter.

"Hey! How the heck did he get up there?", Ethan blurts out. I look up. Nick's pouring the melted jumbo-pop down the gutter into the jar! "What the hell?", I whisper. They then get into a car and drive off.

"Well, that was certainly interesting.", Judy says.

"JESUS CHRIST! Is the _kid_ driving?", Ethan yells.

"Maybe… the kid's older than he looks?", I hesitantly say.

"AFTER HIM!", Ethan trumpets. He then gets into his red car, and motions for us to follow him. We follow them to Tundratown, where they freeze the juice into paw prints. After that, they take the frozen items back to the center of Zootopia, outside a bank. At 5:00 PM, Nick calls out, "Get your pawpsicles!'.

"That lying sonofabitch!", Ethan whispers angrily. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a way of life!", I say, trying to defend Nick. Nick then delivers the lumber to some rodents.

"I'm gonna give that fox a piece of my mind!", Judy says. "You go, girl!", Ethan cheers. She then taps Nick on the shoulder.

"Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!", she shouts at him.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar, he is!", Nick says, before pointing in the other direction. Judy looks in the direction, before realizing that no one's there, and starts chasing after Nick. I slice my sword through the air so I can teleport to Nick.

"What the…", Nick says in shock. I smugly smile at him. "It's called a hustle, my boy.", I tell him. Nick laughs.

"I like you. You're funny.", he says. "And I'm not mad at you, though Judy is. If you had brought your wallet, then she wouldn't be _quite_ as mad as she is right now. So I guess we're even.", I respond. Judy catches up to us, out of breath.

"All right, slick Nick, you're under arrest.", she pants.

"Really, for what?", Nick asks.

"Gee, I don't know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising…?", Judy starts to rant. In response, Nick pulls out a certificate.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care.", he says. Judy falters for a second, then recovers.

"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood!", she continues.

"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red.", Nick shoots back at her. "You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born.", Nick smirks. "Not literally. And don't call her Carrots.", I say.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots.", Judy replies.

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no?", Nick says.

"Uh, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County. I grew up in Bunnyburrow.", Judy says. "Correction: _we_ grew up in Bunnyburrow.", Ethan says.

"Naive little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, "Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing "Kumbaya"!" Only to find - whoopsie - we don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big city cop? Double whoopsie! She's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Till, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between her legs to become... You're from Bunnyburrow, is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer? Does that sound about right? Be careful now, or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed.", Nick rambles.

"HEY! Shut up about dreams! What do you know about that!", I shout.

"Hey, hey! No one tells me what I can or can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler.", Judy yells back at him. "All right, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny.", Nick continues. I punch him in the shoulder.

"DO NOT CALL HER A DUMB BUNNY.", both Ethan and I threaten.

"Right. And that's not wet cement.", Nick smiles. "Judy!", I cry out, and try to pull her out of there. "You'll never be a real cop. You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there!", Nick playfully insults. "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!", I shout at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Depression

We get back home. I can see that Judy's still hurting over that incident with Nick. "He seems like a nice guy.", I comment. She scrolls through the songs, but there seems to be some sort of subliminal messaging in them. Angry, I switch it off. Depressed, Judy puts some carrots in the microwave, but finds only one carrot.

"SCREW YOU, UNIVERSE!", I scream in rage. I open the window and hurl the carrot with packaging out the window.

"I'll buy you some dinner.", I promise Judy.

"You have money?", Judy asks me. "No. I'll just swipe it from Ethan.", I reply. "Wait a second… are you asking me out on a date?", Judy suspiciously inquires.

"Depends on how you look at it. I actually didn't think of it like that.", I respond. Suddenly, Judy's phone starts ringing. "Ugh, it's my parents. Gimme a second.", Judy tells me. She puts on a smile and picks up the call. "Oh, hey, it's my parents!", Judy says, trying to fake cheerfulness in her voice.

"Oh, there she is! Hi, sweetheart!", Judy's mom responds. "Hey there, Jude the Dude! How was your first day on the force?", Judy's dad interjects.

"It was real great.", Judy says. "Yeah? Everything you ever hoped?", Judy's mom asks.

"Mm-hm, absolutely and more! Everyone's so nice, and I feel like I'm really making a difference.", Judy lies. I arch one eyebrow. Judy's dad sees her uniform.

"Wait a second... Holy cripes, Bonnie, look at that!", her dad cries out. "Oh my sweet heaven! Judy, are you a meter maid?", Bonnie asks.

"No! Oh, no. No, This is just a temporary thing!", Judy tries to explain, but then gets cut off by her mom. "Oh! It's the safest job on the force!", Bonnie cries out. "She's not a real cop! Our prayers have been answered!", her dad squeals with delight. "Glorious day!", her mom cries out.

"Ho-ho! Meter maid, meter maid, meter maid, meter maid!", her dad chants. "Give me the phone.", I curtly say to Judy. She looks at me, unsure. " **Give** **it** **to** **me**.", I command. She hands it to me.

"I can't believe you! What kind of parents are you that don't support their own kid?", I yell at them. "Huh?", her dad asks. "YOU'RE RUINING HER SELF ESTEEM! YOU THINK SHE CAN'T HANDLE A LITTLE DANGER? HUH? _HUH_? BUT I GUESS YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT, WOULD YOU? BECAUSE YOU GAVE UP ON YOUR STUPID F***ING DREAMS, AND NEVER TRIED TO BE ANYTHING OUTSIDE OF YOUR STEREOTYPE!", I rant, before hanging up the phone. I gently give it back to Judy.

"Sorry about that… I've got anger issues, and I needed to get that out.", I apologize. I take her to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and buy her a meal. "You know, Judy… I've always dreamed of being a knight in shining armor, protecting people. But they don't need knights anymore. So I became the next best thing: a police officer.", I tell her.


	8. Finding Nick! The 48 Hour Deadline

I wake up the next morning. "Judy, I'm gonna go and find Nick. He's gonna be important later on.", I tell her. Judy nods.

"Ethan, cover for me.", I order. "Yes, sir!", Ethan salutes. I slash my sword through the air, and disappear. The next thing I know, I'm standing in Nick's bedroom. He's not there. I walk through the door, and he's wielding a bat. "Oh, it's you.", Nick says in relief.

"How dare you insult Judy's dreams...", I start to say, before noticing what's on the TV. "Holy s***! Is that Kirby: Right Back At Ya?", I exclaim. Nick smiles and nods his head. "Well, originally, I was gonna rant at you for hurting Judy's feelings, but that can wait.", I say. We watch the anime for an hour and a half, then Judy calls me on the phone.

"Ben, you're not gonna believe it!", Judy tells me, a tone of excitement in her voice.

"What? What did the greatest bunny in the world do?", I tease her. "I caught a thief!", she squeals. "I'll meet up with you at the police station.", I tell her, before hanging up. "Sorry, Nick. I'm needed at the station.", l tell him. "Nah, it's ok. It's about time for me to go out and start selling Pawpsicles with Finnick.", Nick tells me. I slash my sword through the air, then blackness. Two seconds later, I'm standing at the front of the station. A weasel stuck in a donut rolls through the door. Judy follows.

"I did it! I caught the weasel!", she cries out. "You go girl!", Ethan compliments her. "HOPPS!", Chief Bogo roars.

"Oh crap. I don't think that Bogo's gonna be very happy.", I groan. We walk in. "This is between Hopps and me.", Bogo says. "I'm her knight.", I respond.

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents but - to be fair - you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions.", Bogo says. "WHAT?", I yelp.

"Mmm, hate to disagree with you, sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus variety called mendicampum holicifius. They're a Class С botanical, sir. Well, I grew up in a family where plant husbandry was kind of a thing…", Judy starts to explain, but Bogo cuts her off.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", Bogo screams. "Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job!", Judy defends herself. "Yeah! And I'll support her every step of the way!", I cry out. "Your **_job_** is putting _**tickets**_ on _**parked**_ **_cars_**!", Bogo rages. " _No_.", Ethan says. The intercom crackles. "Chief, uh, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again.", I hear Clawhauser's voice say. "Not now.", Bogo tells him.

"Okay I just need to know if you want to take it this time, she seems really upset…", Clawhauser responds. "NOT NOW!", Bogo explodes. "Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop.", Judy tells him. "Correction; we all wanna be real cops.", Ethan inserts.

"Do you think the Mayor asked what I wanted when he assigned you to me?! Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So let it go!", Bogo rants. I draw my sword.

"True, dreams don't fulfill themselves. In order for you to do that, you have to work at it, and not give up!", I definitely say. Suddenly, an otter comes in. "Chief Bogo, please! Five minutes of your time, please!", the otter begs.

"Ma'am, as I've told you, we're doing everything we can.", Bogo calmly says. "My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Emmitt Otterton. He's a florist. We have two beautiful children. He would never just disappear.", Mrs. Otterton worriedly says.

"Ma'am, our detectives are very busy.", Bogo curtly says.

"Please! There's gotta be somebody to find my Emmitt.", Mrs. Otterton cries out. "We will find him.", me and Judy determinedly say at the same time. "Thank you!", she says. She runs up to Judy, and gives her a picture.

"Take this, find my Emmitt. Bring him home to me and my babies, please.", she says. "Mrs. Otterton, would you excuse us for a moment?", Bogo asks. Mrs. Otterton nods her head, and leaves the room.

"You're fired.", Bogo curtly says to Judy. "What? Why?", Judy asks in shock. "Insubordination! Now I'm going to open this door, and you're going to tell that otter you're a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will not be taking the case!", Bogo yells, before opening the door and seeing Bellwether with Mrs. Otterton.

"I just heard Officer Hopps is taking the case!", Bellwether cheerfully says. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether!", Bogo exclaims in surprise. I immediately feel the same aura of malice emanating from Bellwether on the day we got our badges.

"The mammal inclusion initiative is really starting to pay off. Mayor Lionheart is just gonna be so jazzed!", Bellwether exclaims, before getting out her phone and starting to text someone, presumably the mayor.

"No, no. Let's not tell the mayor just yet!", Bogo shouts. "And sent it. And it is done. So I did do that.", Bellwether smugly says. Bogo facepalms. "All right, well I'd say the case is in good hands. Us little guys really need to... stick together, right?", Bellwether says to Judy. "Like glue.", Judy responds. Bellwether laughs. "Good one. Yeah. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Judy. Alright. Bye-bye!", Bellwether says.

"Whatever you're planning, Bellwether, isn't going to work!", I shout back at her. Judy looks at me in confusion. "Talk later.", I whisper.

"Thank you, ma'am.", Judy tells Bellwether. We go back into Bogo's office. "I will give you 48 hours.", he relents. "Yes!", Judy squeals in excitement. "That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton.", Bogo tells her. "Okay… so what's the catch?", Ethan asks. "What do you mean?", Judy asks. "I mean, there's gotta be a downside.", Ethan explains. "Your blond haired friend is right. If you strike out, you resign. **ALL** of you **!** ", Bogo responds. Judy thinks over it for a moment. "Deal.", she says. "Good. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file.", Bogo says.


	9. Chapter 9: Start of the First Cycle

***48 Hours Remaining***

Clawhauser gives us the case file. Judy opens it, and is taken aback. "What the hell? There's literally almost nothing here!", Ethan yelps. "That's it?!", Judy asks Clawhauser.

"Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen. Leads: none, witnesses: none, and you're not in the computer system yet, so resources: none.", Clawhauser comments. He laughs, as Judy's ears droop.

"Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one.", he says.

"Sonofabitch.", I whisper. Judy takes the bottle from him and looks through it. "Pawpsicle…", she mutters.

"You don't think…", I start to say. "See for yourself.", she tells me. Before I can take the bottle to see it for myself, Ethan grabs it.

"Hey, it's that douchebag fox who we tried to arrest yesterday!", Ethan says. "We've got ourselves a lead!", Judy cheers. "Well then, I know where we're headed.", I respond. Me and Ethan get into the car, and Judy follows close behind in her meter maid car.

***47 Hours Remaining***

We catch up with Nick. Judy, as always, seems to be one step ahead of me and Ethan. "Hi! Hello! It's me again.", Judy says to Nick.

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot and her two boyfriends!", Nick playfully jokes. I start to blush. "Ha ha ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case.", Judy responds.

"What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me.", Nick smirks. Annoyed, Judy drives the car ahead of Nick. She gets out of the car, file and carrot pen in paw.

"This is important, sir. I think your "ten dollars" worth of pawpsicles can wait.", Judy tells him. "Ha! I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along.", Nick replies.

"Please, just look at the picture.", Judy pleads. "You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?", Judy asks.

"I know everybody. And I also know that somewhere, there's a toy store missing it's stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?", Nick insults. "You just crossed a sacred line, bud.", I growl.

"Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way.", Judy says. Judy proceeds to attach a parking boot to Nick's stroller. "Did you just boot my stroller?", Nick asks in shock. "Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest!", Judy tells him.

"For what?", he scoffs, amused. "Hurting your feewings?", Nick mocks. "Felony tax evasion.", Judy smugly tells him. Nick's smile fades, and his expression turns to shock. "Yeeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think,-", she laughs, "-I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero!", she continues. At this point, Nick's face is frozen in fear. "Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time.", Judy finishes.

"GET REKT! GET REKT!", Ethan cries out. "Well, it's my word against yours.", Nick regains his composure. In response, Judy pulls out her carrot pen and plays Nick's confession back at him.

"...two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve.", we hear Nick's voice crackle in the recording. "Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria.", Judy says, with a sly smirk on her face.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart.", Judy insults him. "ROASTED! ROASTED!", Ethan yells. "Start talking!", Judy orders Nick. "I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went.", Nick sighs. "Great! Let's go!", Judy exclaims, and gets in her car. "It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny.", Nick grins. "Hey, only _I_ get to call Judy cute.", I growl. "Get in the car!", Judy says.

"Okay, you're the boss.", Nick says, and gets in the car with Judy.


	10. Chapter 10: Captured!

***36.5 Hours Remaining***

The four of us go into a room. A yak is meditating. "Hello! My name is…", Judy starts to say, before the yak cuts her off.

"Ohhh, y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, 'cause we're all good on bunny scout cookies.", the yak dazedly says. "Hey!", I protest. "Uh, nooooo. I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD. I'm looking for a missing mammal; Emmitt Otterton, right here, who may have frequented this establishment?", Judy responds. She shows the yak the picture of Emmit.

"Yeah, old Emmitt!", the yak says. He gives her back the photo. "Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back.", the yak tells us.

"Oh thank you so much, I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine, it'd be such an -", Judy begins to thank him, but trails off when we see that the yak isn't wearing clothes. "MY EYES!", Ethan screams. "IT BURNS!", I shout. Me and Ethan run out of the building. Fifteen minutes later, Judy and Nick come out of the building. Judy shudders.

"We got a plate!", she tiredly says.

"Well, I had a ball. You're welcome for the clue, and seeing as any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you adieu.", Nick says. "The plate. I can't run a plate! Ooh... I'm not in the system yet.", Judy realizes. "Give me the pen, please…", Nick impatiently says. "What was it you said? 'Any moron can run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task.", Judy slyly tells Nick.

"Rabbit, I did what you asked! You can't keep me on the hook forever.", Nick frustratedly sighs.

"Not forever. Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case. So can you run the plate or not?", Judy asks Nick.

"Actually, I just remembered, I have a pal at the DMV.", Nick grins.

"Heck no! I am _not_ falling for another one of your tricks!", I protest. Judy looks at me in uncertainity.

"The DMV is run entirely by sloths. That will eat up our time.", I explain.

"Then how are we gonna run the plate? We're not in the system yet!", Judy worriedly asks.

"I can hack into the police system and run the plate!", Ethan tells us. Ethan starts typing away at the computer. Eventually, he pulls up the license plate information. "It's registered to... Tundratown Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundratown! It's in Tundratown!", Ethan exclaims. "Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and…", Judy shouts as we rush out the doors. "Wait a second… it's _night_?!", I say, shocked.

***23 Hours Remaining***

"Closed. Great.", Judy groans, tugging the lock on the gate. "Hm. And I will betcha you don't have a warrant to get in, hmm? Darn it. It's a bummer.", Nick amusedly responds. "You wasted our time _on_ _purpose_!", Judy screeches.

"Madam, I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation.", Nick says, pointing to his police badge sticker. "It's not a 'pretend investigation'. Look, see? See him? This otter is missing.", Judy tells him, pointing to Emmit's picture.

"Well, then they should've gotten a real cop to find him.", Nick insults. "We _are_ real cops, you asshole!", Ethan roars.

"What is your problem? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?", Judy says, extremely upset.

"It does, 100%. Now, since you're sans warrant, I guess we're done?", Nick questions. "Fine. We are done. Here's your pen.", Judy sighs, before tossing the pen over the fence. "First off, you throw like a bunny. Second, you're a very sore loser. See you later, Officer Fluff! So sad this is over. I wish I could've helped more!", Nick says, but is shocked when he finds the three of us with him over the fence, with Judy holding her carrot pen.

"I _knew_ those ender pearls would have came in handy!", Ethan cheers. "Yeah, if you don't count the disorienting feeling you get after using them.", I woozily say.

"The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence. So you're helping plenty! Come on!", Judy insults, and drags him along. We find the car and enter. Judy finds some polar bear fur, which she puts in an evidence bag. "Oh my God!", Nick exclaims. "What is it?", I ask, annoyed.

"The velvety pipes of Jerry Vole! But on CD... Who still uses CDs?", Nick tells us. Nick then opens the back, and seems unsettled. "Carrots? If your otter was here, he had a very bad day.", Nick nervously says. "Are those…?", I start to say. "Claw marks.", Judy confirms. She then turns to Nick.

"Ever seen anything like this?", she asks. He shakes his head. "Oh, wait. Look! This is him! Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here. What do you think happened?", Judy exclaims after finding a wallet.

"Oh now, wait a minute. Polar bear fur, rat-pack music, fancy cup... I know whose car this is! We gotta go!", Nick says, with a edge of fear in his voice. "Why? Whose car is it?", Judy asks, worriedly.

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big, and he does not like me, so we gotta go!", Nick says, visibly shaken. "I'm not leaving. This is a crime scene.", Judy defiantly says. "Judy, I think we should go.", Ethan and I tell her. Nick grabs her and starts to leave.

"Well, it's gonna be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here so we're leaving right now!", Nick says, before stopping in his tracks. "S***!", I whisper. Two polar bears are standing in front of us.

"Gah! Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see! And speaking of "no see", how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?", Nick nervously stutters. I attempt to draw my sword, but the polar bears grab the four of us by the neck. "That's a no.", Nick mutters.


	11. Chapter 11: Mr Big

***19 Hours Remaining***

"What did you do that made Mr. Big so mad at you?", Judy whispers to Nick. "I, um... I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt.", Nick whispers back.

"As a prank?", Ethan quietly asks. Nick nods in response. "Great idea. Next time, make sure that the guy you prank won't get us _killed_!", I shout at him. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers.", Judy mutters. It turns out that the feared Mr. Big is… a mouse.

"Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple misunder…", Nick starts to say, before Mr. Big holds out his hand. Nick kisses a tiny ring. "This is a simple misunderstanding.", Nick finishes.

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married.", Mr. Big grunts.

"Well, actually, we were brought here against our will, so... Point is, I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!", Nick nervously laughs.

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with these two humans and... What are you, a performer? What's with the costume?", Mr. Big asks. "She's a _cop_! Why can't these animals understand that?", I roar.

"And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want, I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do.", Judy bravely tells Mr. Big. "Then I have only one request. Say hello to Grandmama. _Ice_ _'em_!", Mr. Big orders. " _NO_!", I scream. I draw my sword as an icy pit opens, and my three best friends begin to descend into it.

"Daddy! It's time for our dance! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!", a mouse says, apparently his daughter. I put my sword away. "I apologize, sir. I didn't know there was a lady present.", I tell Mr. Big. The daughter looks at Judy.

"Wait. Wait! She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut!", the daughter tells Mr. Big. "This bunny?", Mr. Big asks. "Yeah! Hi!", the daughter waves to Judy. "Hi! I love your dress!", Judy compliments the daughter. "Hm. Put 'em down. You have done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it forward.", Mr. Big says.

"Thank you, kind sir.", I tell Mr. Big. Judy kisses him on both cheeks. My cheeks redden, and so do Nick's! Does he… have a crush on her? I'll have to figure that out later.

***16 Hours Remaining***

"Otterton is my florist. He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived.", Mr. Big informs us. "Because he was attacked.", Judy says. I'm sipping my water when Mr. Big says, "No. _He_ attacked.". Immediately, I spit my drink out. "What?", I exclaim.

"Otterton?", Judy asks in amazement. Mr. Big nods his head. "Otterton. He went crazy - ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night.", he explains.

"But he's a sweet little otter.", Judy weakly protests. "Hmm. My child. We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals. You wanna find Otterton, talk to the driver of the car. His name is Manchas. Lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more.", Mr. Big tells us. "Well, we gotta get going!", I yelp, and start to drag Nick and Judy out the door.

"Ben, what's going on? You seem especially rushed.", Judy asks with concern on her face. "Look. I don't know much, but when there's a big secret, anyone who isn't authorized to have the knowledge gets quickly silenced. If we're gonna have any chance of keeping our jobs, we have to get to Manchas before whoever's behind this does!", I quickly say. The four of us get in the car and move out.


	12. Chapter 12: Too Late

***11 Hours Remaining***

We get to Manchas's house. I knock on the door. "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmitt Otterton.", Judy says. The door slowly opens to reveal Manchas. "You should be asking what happened to _me_!", Manchas says. He shows us his right eye, which is badly scratched and bruised. We all gasp collectively in shock.

"Whoa. A teensy otter did that?", Nick asks in amazement. "What happened?", Judy worriedly questions. "He was an animal. Down on all fours. He was a savage!", Manchas explains.

"There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers!", Manchas continues. "Oh, so, you know about the Night Howlers too? Good, good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?", Nick tells him. Judy catches on quickly.

"Yep. So, uh, you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?", Judy says. Manchas relents, and unlocks the door. Me and Ethan are the first ones in. "What do you think these Night Howlers are?", I ask Manchas. "They are not animals. They are simply tools to whoever did this.", Manchas tells me. "Try to think back to right before Otterton attacked. Did you hear anything?", I question.

"Yes… there was a sound, similar to gunfire.", Manchas says. A sound similar to the one he's describing sounds out. I look in the direction of where it came from. It's Doug! He attempts to shoot me and Ethan, but we dodge the bullets. He then aims at Manchas.

"They've found me!", he shrieks in fear, before Doug shoots him. "RUN!", Manchas exclaims. "Ethan! After him!", I yell. Ethan starts to chase Doug. "Buddy?", Nick asks worriedly. "Run. RUN. FUCKING RUN, JUDY AND NICK!", I scream at them. Manchas then lunges at me. I try to fight him off, but he runs over me and chases after Judy and Nick. I get up, and throw an ender pearl torwards Judy. I'm standing next to her when she yells into her radio, " _Clawhauser_! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunga!".

"It's _Tujunga_!", Nick corrects her. "Okay, we're sending backup. Hopps! _Hopps_!", Clawhauser's voice crackles as Judy drops the radio. I scoop it up. Judy then cuffs Manchas's leg to a post. Both Judy and Nick fall, but Judy grabs onto a vine. A van pulls up, and two timber wolves jump out of it. I play dead. I see them take Manchas into a van and drive off. Bogo comes up.

"Well, this should be good.", he mutters.


	13. Chapter 13: Nick Saves Our Jobs

***10 Hours Remaining***

"I thought this was just a missing mammal case, but it's way bigger. Mr. Otterton did not just disappear. I believe he, and this jaguar, they... they went savage, sir.", Judy tells Bogo. "Savage? This isn't the stone age, Hopps. Animals don't "go savage".", Bogo skeptically responds. "Judy, some timber wolves took Manchas!", I tell her, before she can show Manchas. Ethan shows up, gasping for breath. "I… lost… him…", he pants. "Sir, we weren't the only ones who saw him! Nick!", Judy says.

"You think I'm gonna believe a _fox_?", Bogo asks. "But…", Judy starts to say, before Bogo cuts her off. "I gave you _two_ _days_ to find the otter, or you quit. Badges, ALL of you!.", Bogo orders. "I'm a man of my word.", I sigh. We then reluctantly start to give him our badges. "Uh, no.", Nick says. Bogo turns to him with a shocked expression.

"What did you say, fox?", he then asks. "Sorry, what I said was "NOOOO!" She will not be giving you that badge. Look, you gave her a... a clown vest, a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks?", Nick says. At this, Bogo looks ashamed. "Yeah, it's no wonder she needed to get help from a fox and two humans. None of you guys were gonna help her, were you?", he continues. Bogo tries to protest, but Nick doesn't let him.

"Here's the thing, chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have... ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day.", Nick finishes. Nick walks over to the sky tram and opens the door for us. After a few minutes of silence, Nick speaks up. "Never let 'em see that they get to you.", he tells us. "So... things _do_ get to you?", Judy asks. "Oh, I mean, not anymore, but I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you once.", Nick says.

"Har har.", Judy sarcastically replies. "No, it's true. I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts. So, my mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand new uniform because by God I was gonna fit in, even if I was the only predator in the troop, the only fox.", Nick starts telling us.

"I could totally imagine a young you in the scouting program.", I respond. "They muzzled me… bullies. I ran away, and I learned two things that day. One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me.", Nick continues. "And two?", Ethan asks. "If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else.", Nick depressedly says.

"Nick, you are so much more than that.", Judy comforts him. "She's right. You saved our jobs. We owe you.", I tell him. "Boy, look at that traffic down there. How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central? Chuck, how're things looking on the jam-cams?", Nick says. "Nick, I'm glad you told me.", Judy tells him. "The jam-cams…", Nick says. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", I ask him. Nick nods.

"Seriously, it's okay…", Judy tries to say, but he cuts her off. "No no no, shh! There are traffic cameras everywhere, all over the canopy! Whatever happened to the jaguar…", Nick tells us. "The traffic cams would have caught it!", Judy exclaims. "Oh ho, pretty sneaky, slick!", I say, and playfully punch him in the arm. "However, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into it now.", Nick realizes. "We don't have enough time for me to hack into the jam cams.", Ethan complains.

"No... But I have a friend at City Hall who might!", Judy tells us.


	14. Chapter 14: The Case Isn't Over Yet

***8.5 Hours Remaining***

We get to City Hall. Bellwether drops a bunch of folders. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether, we need your help. We just need to get into the traffic cam database.", Judy says. Bellwether complies, and helps us use the surveillance system to locate the van.

"They're at the Cliffside Asylum!", I exclaim. Once we get there, I notice that the place is surrounded with wolves. Judy starts howling, and soon enough, the entire guard is howling. We then sneak in and enter a room with new equipment. Judy takes photos of the machinery, and a tiger pounds against the glass. "All the missing mammals are right here!", Judy exclaims. I hear a door open.

" _Hide_!", I hiss. "Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers.", I hear Lionheart's booming voice say. "Mayor Lionheart, please. We're doing everything we can.", the badger tells him. Judy pulls out her phone and starts recording their conversation. "Really? 'Cause I've got a dozen-and-a-half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from "doing everything"!", Lionheart yells.

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology.", the badger nervously says. Judy looks confused, and Nick gives a suspicious look. "The only animals going savage are predators. We cannot keep it a secret, we need to come forward!", the badger desperately says.

"Hm, great idea. Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor, WHO IS A LION?! I'll be ruined!", Lionheart sarcastically screams. "Well, what does Chief Bogo say?", the badger shoots back at the mayor. "Chief Bogo doesn't know. _And we are going to keep it that way_.", Lionheart tells her. Judy's phone starts to ring. "Fuck!", Ethan whispers. "Someone's here!", Lionheart says.

"Sir, you need to go. Now. Security, sweep the area!", the badger orders. "Judy, Ethan, and Nick. GO.", I order my friends. The alarm begins to sound. "But Ben!", Judy tries to protest. "I'll distract them. You get out of here!", I tell her. I then punch the glass through, shattering it. Judy flushes herself, Nick, and Ethan down the toilet in the cell.

"Looking for someone?", I ask the three timber wolves. They point their laser guns at me, but I raise my sword and shine the lasers in their eyes, blinding them. I stab my sword into the ground. "Lionheart!", I roar. In an instant, I'm in the same room as him. I point my sword at him. "Start talking.", I order. "I don't know why this is happening!", he cries out. I lower my sword. "You don't?", I skeptically ask. "Yes! I kept this a secret because I didn't want to lose my job! And if the public knew about this, panic would run rampant through the streets of our beloved city!", Lionheart explains. I sheathe my sword.

"You were right to keep this a secret from the public. I'll be your attorney to get you out of this mess. In the meantime, I'll work with that badger doctor to try and solve this mystery. Mark my words, this case isn't over yet. It's far from it.", I respond. I hear police sirens. "Backup is here. As your attorney, I advise you to work with the cops; it will help you in the long run.", I tell him.


	15. Chapter 15: The Interview Gone Wrong

"Ladies and gentle-mammals, fourteen mammals went missing, and all of them were found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment.", Chief Bogo says to the audience. "Ohh… I'm so nervous.", Judy says worriedly. "Don't worry about that- it's natural.", I tell her. "Press conference 101: You want to look smart? Answer their question with your own question and then answer _that_ question.", Nick consoles her. "Right on, bro! Never give them a straight answer.", I say. "Exactly.", Nick smugly says. We hi five.

"You know, you should be up there with me, Nick.", Judy says. "But I'm not a cop.", Nick replies. "Funny you should say that… I've been thinking, it would be nice to have a partner.", Judy says, before giving him a ZPD application and her carrot pen. Nick takes them and smiles. Then, it's time. Judy and I walk up to the podium. "What can you tell us about the missing mammals?", one reporter asks.

"...Are they all different species? Yes.", Judy recovers. Nick nods his head in approval. "What's the connection between the cases?", another reporter asks. "They… all we can tell is that they're all predators.", Judy uneasily says. I'm about to counter her statement, but a familiar looking ram interrupts me. "So, predators are the only ones going savage?", the ram asks.

"Y-yes.. That is accurate.", Judy responds. "So far.", I interject. "Why is this happening?", the reporters inquire. "It may be related to biology. Something in their DNA.", Judy says. Nick and I exchange a confused look. "What do you mean?", the reporters chorused. "Thousands of years ago, predators survived through their… hunting instincts.", Judy starts to explain. I see a picture of predators muzzled. Shit! She's going to turn Nick against her! I slap Judy in the face. "OW! What was that for?", she shouts.

"That's where you're wrong, WRONG, WRONG!", I shout back. "What do you mean?", Judy asks in shock. I take a moment to compose myself, then explain. "There was another connection that perhaps you didn't see. Manchas was the next one after Otterton because he had _seen_ Otterton go savage. Then, the biology theory is absolutely _absurd_. There isn't a switch that would magically set the events of predators turning savage right away! No. Lionheart was right to keep this a secret from the public. Because we're playing a mind game right now, and fear is our enemy's greatest weapon. I saw another animal at Manchas's house, trying to shoot me. The cause of these mammals going savage isn't their biology; _someone_ in the higher up section of this town's government, with a hatred of predators, is causing these mammals to go savage. That same animal tried to shoot me as well, but I used my powers to retrieve the blue liquid capsule and I've sent it to the ZPD for analysis. I'm working with Dr. Madge Honey Badger to analyze it, and it appears to be some sort of drug.", I explain. "That's all the time we have!", Bellwether says nervously. Over the course of my explanation, I saw her face go from glee to fear.

"You. You _know_ _something_.", I mutter. Later, I watch the report on television with Ethan, Nick and Judy. Bellwether, the bastard, edited my portion out! Nick gets angry with Judy. "Clearly there's a biological component"? "These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways"? Are you serious?", Nick spits at her. "I just stated the facts of the case. I mean, it's not like a bunny could go savage.", Judy uneasily says. "Right. But a fox could, huh?", Nick responds.

"Nick, stop it! You're not like them.", Judy tells him, upset. "Oh, there's a _them_ now?!", Nick shouts, seething with anger. "You're not that kind of predator.", Judy starts to say, but Nick cuts her off.

"The kind that needs to be muzzled? The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellent? Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met. So, l-let me ask you a question: Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go nuts? Do you think I might go "savage"? Do you think I might try to... eat you? I knew it. Just when I thought somebody actually believed in me, huh? Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner.", Nick rants. He thrusts the application back at her, then storms out.


	16. Chapter 16: One Week Later

"More bad news in this city gripped by fear. A caribou is in critical condition, the victim of a mauling by a savage polar bear. This, the 27th such attack, comes just one week after ZPD officer Judy Hopps connected the violence to traditionally predatory animals.", the reporter says. "Meanwhile, a peace rally organized by pop star Gazelle was marred by protest.", another continues. The TV then cuts to an interview with Gazelle.

"Zootopia is a unique place. It's a crazy, beautiful diverse city where we celebrate our differences. This is not the Zootopia I know. The Zootopia I know is better than this. We don't just blindly assign blame. We don't know why these attacks keep happening, but it is irresponsible to label all predators as savages. We cannot let fear divide us. Please, give me back the Zootopia I love.", Gazelle tells the reporter. They call Judy into Bellwether's office, and I follow her.

"Our city is 90% prey, Judy, and right now, they're just really scared. You're a hero to them. They trust you. And so that's why Chief Bogo and I want you to be the public face of the ZPD.", Bellwether tells Judy. "I'm not... I'm not a hero. I came here to make the world a better place, but I think I broke it.", Judy sadly says.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Hopps. The world has always been broken, that's why we need good cops. Like you.", Bogo comforts her. "With all due respect, sir, a good cop is supposed to serve and protect, help the city, not tear it apart. I don't deserve this badge.", Judy sighs. She puts her badge on the desk. "Judy?", I nervously ask her. "Judy, you've worked so hard to get here. It's what you wanted since you were a kid. You can't quit.", Bellwether protests. "Thank you for the opportunity.", Judy tells her. She then runs out of the room, tears streaming down her face. I search all over the place for her, but she's nowhere to be found. Dejectedly, I go back to working on the drug's chemical composition. Eventually, Madge and I make a breakthrough. The drug is a liquid form of Midnicampum holicithias! "Madge, start on the serum. I need to get Judy.", I order. I hit the accelerator in Ethan's car, and speed off torwards Bunnyburrow.


	17. Chapter 17: The Four Of Us Reunited

I'm barely outside of Zootopia when I see a farm truck speeding past me, with a familiar-looking bunny driving it. It's Judy! I turn around and start following her. She drives to Sahara Square, where she finds Finnick, and has him tell her where Nick is. I follow her to the bridge, where she finds Nick. "Oh, Nick! Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage.", Judy tells him. "Wow. Isn't that interesting?", Nick says sarcastically. He then starts to walk away. "Wait... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either. I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate me,-", at this point, she starts crying, "-and... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny.", she finishes. Nick then plays back her saying 'dumb bunny' a few times, then turns to her with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it... in 48 hours. All right, get in here. Okay, oh, you bunnies, you're so emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you, are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is? You are standing on my tail, though... Off, off-off-off!", Nick says. They embrace and... she kissed him. My heart breaks. I can sob later, though. We need to save Zootopia! Judy shows Nick a picture of the weasel. "Know him?", she asks. "Hey, isn't that the douchebag that you arrested for stealing some plants?", Ethan asks. We drive to where Weaselton does business. "Well, well. Look who it is, the Duke of Bootleg.", Nick teases. "What's it to you, Wilde? Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something? Hey, if it isn't Flopsy the Copsy.", Weaselton insults. "We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing. What were you gonna do with those Night Howlers, Weselton?", Judy demands. "It's Weaselton! Duke Weaselton! And I ain't talking, Rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me.", Weaselton tells us. I draw my sword and press the tip of it to his neck. "If you don't tell me what you were doing with those Night Howlers, I'll slice your head off in less than a second. Start talking.", I threaten. "Ahh! All right, all right, please! I'll talk! I'll talk! I stole them Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money.", Weaselton confesses. "Who purchased them?", Ethan growls. "A ram named Doug. We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it; Doug is the opposite of friendly. He's _**un**_ _friendly_.", Weaselton warns us.


	18. Chapter 18: Train Thievery

We find the old train car and enter it. Inside, we find a laboratory full of Night Howler flowers. "Someone's coming!", Ethan whispers. We duck under a table. Doug comes in. He puts on a gas mask and starts making the serum. He gets a call. "You got Doug here. What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it. You serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit 'em. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car. Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done. Or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first.", Doug talks. He then hangs up and starts heading towards the car door. Judy gets out from under the table and looks at the train controls.

"Whatever you're thinking, Carrots, don't-", Nick starts to say, before Judy kicks Doug out and locks the door. "What are you doing? You just trapped us in here!", Ethan yelps. "We need to get this evidence to the ZPD.", Judy coolly tells us. "Okay, great, here it is. Got it.", Nick says, grabbing the dart gun inside it's case. "No. _All_ of it!", Judy responds. "Are you _insane_?", I cry out. "Great, you're a conductor now, huh? Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going.", Nick says. The train shudders, and starts to move.

"Well. Hallelujah!", Nick exclaims. We start moving forward. "Mission accomplished. Would it be premature for me to do a little victory toot toot?", Nick asks". "All right. One toot toot.". Judy smiles. Nick toots the horn twice. "Well, I can cross that off the bucket list.", he jokes. Suddenly, we hear glass break. One of the rams just broke into the train! We then start fighting, and toss the rams off. The speed of the train makes us tip over, unfortunately. Sparks fly, and a fire starts. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!", me and Ethan scream in unison. We jump out, inches away from dying in a fiery explosion.

"Everything is gone. We've lost it all.", Judy says, still stunned. "Yeah. Oh, except for this.", Nick says, before pulling out the dart gun case. "Come on! We gotta get to the ZPD. Cut through the Natural History Museum!", Judy exclaims.


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontation

We're almost at the exit to the museum. "Judy! Judy!", I hear a voice ring out. "Shit!", me and Ethan exclaim. "Mayor Bellwether! We found out what's happening. Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!", Judy tells the mayor. "I'm so proud of you, Judy, you did just a super job.", Bellwether tells Judy. "Judy, get away from her!", I yell. I grab her and Nick and attempt to leave, but a ram blocks the way. "Goddammit, run!", Ethan says. We turn around and run. "Get them!", Bellwether orders. Judy trips on something, and hurts her leg. "Oh no!", I worriedly say. "Come on out, Judy.", Bellwether maliciously calls out.

"Take the case. Get it to Bogo.", Judy orders. "I'm not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening.", Nick protests. "Me and Ethan will protect her. GO!", I beg Nick. He hesitates, then bolts. "We're on the same team, Judy! Underestimated, underappreciated... Aren't you sick of it? Predators - they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one. Think of it - 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable.", Bellwether gloats. She then notices that she's talking to a decoy, looks around, and notices us.

"Over there!", she shouts. "Oh, _come_ _on_!", I complain. We then run into a pit. The serum gun flies out of the case and Bellwether picks it up. "Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It really is too bad, I-I did like you.", Bellwether tells Judy. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?", Judy roars. "Oh, no, of course not. He is!", Bellwether laughs, before shooting me with the gun. "BEN!", Judy screams. Bellwether waits for me to fall victim to the serum. "Did you think that would actually work?", I boast. I jump out of the pit and land in front of Bellwether. Nervous, she looks around, before diving for a sword. We clash. I disarm Bellwether. She then tries to make a run for it, but the ZPD's surrounded the building already.

"Game over.", I harshly tell Bellwether, before knocking her out.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilouge

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means - hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us.", Judy speaks.


	21. Chapter 21: Restarted! A New Case!

"We've got a new case today for you four.", Bogo says. In the past 8 months, Nick has been accepted into the ZPD as the first fox officer. Bogo hands us the case file. "What is this?", I ask curiously. "We don't have much information. That's why I'm assigning you to interview Bellwether.", Bogo says. Ethan gags, and spits out his water. "You're _what_?!", Ethan yells.

"I'll be the one to do this.", I tell my friends. Judy and Nick look at me with concerned expressions on their faces. "Are you going to be okay? I mean… she nearly turned Nick savage! If it weren't for the fact that we switched out the Night Howler serum with blueberries-", Judy starts to say. "It wasn't enough.", Nick grimly says. Judy looks taken aback, shock all across her bunny face.

"There was a bit of Night Howler juice in the gun. It got in my system, and I still experience searing agony every night.", Nick says tightly. "Nick…", Ethan sadly says. "Go. Get the information you need from Bellwether. I'll be fine.", Nick orders.

A few hours later…

"Hello, Ben.", Bellwether says, sipping from a cocoa cup. "What's up with the whole 'reformed' act?", I ask suspiciously. I open her cell door, and it's unlocked!

"What the heck?", I sputter. "I don't have free will.", Bellwether reveals, pointing to the collar around her neck.

"If I try to get out… bam. Knocked out. That's why I'm trying to act good. So that I can _get_ _out_ _of_ _this_ _stinking_ _hell_!", Bellwether hisses. I jump back nervously. "Sorry! Sometimes I have outbursts.", Bellwether apologizes. Bellwether then motions for me to sit down.

"Ever since that day… that fateful day that I was arrested… I've questioned those beliefs that were deeply ingrained in my very soul. That predators would always look down upon, and take advantage of, prey.", Bellwether begins. I gesture "go on". "But when I saw Judy with that fox, Nick, I started to question my take on reality. I've looked at the Internet, and the shipping is _real_! I already know why you're here. I can't help you with what's going on, because I don't know. But I _do_ know who might be able to point you in the right direction.", Bellwether explains. "What's the catch, me busting you out of jail?", I joke.

"That's the first part of my proposal.", Bellwether smiles. I trust her now, though. I no longer feel the aura of malice that she once carried. "I wish you wouldn't use the word 'proposal'. It sounds like you're marrying me!", I laugh. "That's actually kinda similar to the second part of our deal.", she reveals. I gag.

"No, no, no! I don't have feelings for you! I want you to be my wingman. I want to find a predator out there that's just right for me. Like Nick and Judy.", Bellwether recovers. I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Phew! I agree to these terms and conditions.", I say. We shake. "First, get me out of jail.", Bellwether reminds me. "On it! Don't worry, Bellwether, because I've never lost a case to the court before, and as your attorney, I'm not planning on making this case my first!", I say. I tell Nick and Judy about my interview with Bellwether. Judy seems somewhat horrified. "You're really letting her go free?", Judy asks.

"Don't worry! She's a changed animal now! And, if she goes rotten again, we'll be the ones to put her sorry, fluffy hide back in jail.", I promise the three of them.


	22. Chapter 22: And the Bail Cost Is

Three weeks after the agreement between Ben and Bellwether…

I'm at the court. "How much is it gonna cost to get her out?", I ask. Judy has her paws on her hips, with her foot thumping against the ground impatiently. "Mmm… since you're the heroes who saved Zootopia and solved the Night Howler case, I'll cut the cost down to one-fifth of the original bail.", the judge, Atticus Snout, tells us. "Great!", Judy cheers.

"The cost is $1200.", the judge tells us. "1200 DOLLARS?! THAT'S MORE THAN _**QUADRUPLE**_ OUR PAYCHECKS!", I roar. Judy pulls me out of the courthouse, where Nick and Ethan are waiting outside, watching the Yo-kai Watch anime on Ethan's phone. "We need to get Bellwether out as soon as possible. If each of us use half of our paycheck, we'll have $400, but that's only a third of the money…", I groan. "We're going to have to call in some favors.", Ethan decides.

"I can have Mom and Dad send me a hundred bucks.", Judy offers. "I'll get some money out of my dad's bank account, probably $200.", Nick tells us. "I'm going to try and pull in a _**lot**_ of favors. At this point, we're going to need some _superstar_ assistance.", Ethan says. "I'll see if Bellwether can get some cash from her cronies.", I tell my friends, and then head off to the Zootopia jail.

Bellwether is anxiously waiting. "So? How much is the bail?", she nervously asks. I sink into a chair. "It's _twelve_ _hundred_ freaking dollars.", I groan. "Well, how much of it do you have ready?", Bellwether inquires. "We've got $700 on us so far, but could you get any money?", I respond. Bellwether goes to the phone in the cell, quickly punches in a phone number, and starts calling.

"DOUG! I need you to come to the jail office, _right_ _now_! _**And**_ _**bring**_ _**money**_ **!** ", Bellwether roars. Five minutes later, Doug comes through the cell. I can tell he's obviously nervous. "I brought 100 dollars for you. Here's the money. I'm outta here. Don't want to get arrested.", Doug says, throws me a wad of cash, then bolts. "We still need $400 bucks!", Bellwether cries. We sit and stew in our emotions for a while. Someone comes in. Bellwether gasps. "Ben!", she whispers. "What?", I mumble.

" _Behind_ _you_!", Bellwether hisses. I turn around, and my eyes are greeted by the music superstar, none other than Gazelle. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ben.", Gazelle smiles.

***Author's Note**

I felt as if Bellwether and Gazelle weren't touched upon enough in the Zootopia movie. I see possibilities for them (not w/each other, I DO NOT ENCOURAGE THAT KIND OF SHIPPING). That's why they've been given a bigger role in this fanfic! I got the idea for Bellwether reforming from the Season 5 finale of MLP:FiM. Enjoy the cliffhanger ending where me and Bellwether meet Gazelle!


	23. Chapter 23: The One and Only Gazelle

My eyes aren't decieving me! It's really Gazelle! I sink down to one knee. Gazelle laughs. "I know that I'm famous, but to be treated as if I'm royalty! You truly are like a knight from the olden days, Ben.", Gazelle warmly smiles. She then turns to Bellwether.

"I don't judge animals based upon their past. I judge them based on their present, and what they promise to do in the future.", Gazelle tells Bellwether. Bellwether tells Gazelle how her view on how predators would always take advantage of prey changed when she saw Nick and Judy's relationship, and how part of her deal with me was that I would try to help her find a predator boyfriend.

"Are you afraid of the media? How they will view an interspecies relationship?", Gazelle curiously asks. Bellwether ponders this for a moment, then shakes her head. "I don't care about what those assholes say.", Bellwether responds. "Good. Because you shouldn't let what other people think of you rule you.", Gazelle says. Gazelle moves on and explains how she will encourage such relationships.

"Clawhauser and Bogo will go insane when they hear about this!", I think to myself. Before she leaves, Gazelle gives me $400 bucks! "Thank you for your time, Gazelle.", I graciously thank the celebrity animal. "Don't worry about it.", she replies. "And if you ever need any help… here.", Gazelle says, before plucking a police ticket out of an officer's hands, scribbles something on it, then hands it to me.

"Well, I've gotta go to recital. You two are really great. See you soon!", Gazelle finishes, before exiting the building. I look at the ticket… it's _Gazelle's_ _phone_ _number_ **!** "We can brag about this later. Right now, you've gotta regroup with your friends, get to the court, pay the bail cost, and get me _**outta**_ _**here**_ **!** ", Bellwether urges. "Yes, ma'am!", I salute her, before scrambling out of there. I text Ethan, Judy, and Nick, "I've got the money. Gazelle gave the rest that we needed to me.". Nick and Ethan text back, "What?". Judy texts, "Gazelle? As in, _the_ Gazelle? _Try_ _Everything_ Gazelle?". I send them a thumbs up, and get them to come to the court. We all bring the money, and pay the bail. I run back to Bellwether's jail cell.

"You're a free sheep!", I excitedly tell her. "Not yet. I need this taken off.", Bellwether reminds me, pointing to her tranquilizer collar. In one motion, I draw my sword and cut the collar off. "So what's the tip?", Judy casually asks. "As the assistant mayor of Zootopia, I had access to the secret underground tunnels.", Bellwether begins. Judy looks pointedly at Nick, expecting him to know, being a ex-con artist and all. Nick simply shrugs.

"I've read about those. Supposedly, this underground tunnel system connects all the parts of Zootopia.", Ethan comments. "Yeah. The main entrance is in City Hall, under the mayor's desk. From there, you'll need to follow the signs to Wild Times. I have a contact in Animalia who escaped from the place.", Bellwether explains. Nick shudders. "Oh god… I hoped that I would never go back to that nightmare.", Nick groans, with the same fear in his eyes that he had when we were snatched by Mr. Big's workers.

"Nick… what's your connection with Wild Times?", Judy uneasily asks. The three of us sense that we're about to learn about is a dark part of Nick's past. "Come to my mom's house. We'll tell you everything.", Nick depressedly says.

***Author's Note***

Contrary to popular belief, Nick's mother **IS** alive and well. Proof:  /_rich_moore/status/715044439589273600

Like Bellwether and Gazelle, Mrs. Wilde wasn't shown enough in the movie (probably appearing on-screen for less than a minute, which is weird for such an important character), so I'm giving her the priveledge of telling the Wilde family's connection with the establishment known as "Wild Times", with her son, Nick.

Mrs. Wilde: Thank you!

Me: You're welcome!


	24. Chapter 24: The Place Called Wild Times

"Hi, sweetie! I see you've brought your friends, too!", Nick's mom says to her son. "You must be Nick's mom. I'm Ben, this is Ethan, and that's Judy.", I introduce ourselves. "It's nice to meet all of you! I'm Renata, Renata Wilde, but you can call me Mrs. Wilde. I've heard so much about all of you from my son, especially Judy!", Renata tells us. Judy blushes a little.

"Mom, we didn't come to sit and chat. We need to tell them about Wild Times.", Nick grimly announces. Renata's smile fades. "Before I start telling you this story, I need to say that when I first met Jason, I loved him very much.", Renata reminds us. I nod my head. "My ex-husband was a scientist, very into genealogy. Very ambitious, he aimed to be the first one to successfully create a full hybrid. He also had a doctorate in medical science, and abused that to gain access to genes that he shouldn't have. Yours included.", Renata says, giving me and Judy a pointed look.

"He _stole_ our genes?", I ask in horror and shock. Renata nods her head. "After Nick was born, Jason changed for the worse. He kept wanting to experiment on Nick, but I refused. He then turned to experimenting on himself, something I made him swear that he'd never do. But the last nail in the coffin was…", Renata says, then breaks into tears. Nick hugs her. "Can you finish the story, dear?", Renata asks her son. Nick solemnly nods his head.

"One day, when I was six, Dr. Wilde came and took me with him to his work office, Wild Times. It's an amusement park, under it is his lab. I saw nightmarish things down there, stuff that no kid should ever seen. I still have nightmares about it to this day. When Mom found out that he took me to work with him, she went ballistic. She filed for divorce, using Dr. Wilde's own money against him. I haven't seen my father to this day.", Nick completes the story.

"Nick…", I lament. " **I'M** going to be the one to put my father's ass in jail.", Nick roars. "YEAH! Let's show that sorry excuse of a father WHO'S BOSS!", Judy cheers.


	25. Chapter 25: Captured! Distress Signal

"This place brings back bad memories.", Nick uncomfortably comments, as we stare at the entrance to Wilde Times. "Don't worry, Nick. We're gonna be with you all the way!", I promise. Nick nods. Nick then walks up to the door, and kicks it open. Ethan draws his redstone handgun. We silently walk through the amusement park until we get to the manhole that leads to the underground laboratory. "Well, well, well. I'm glad you came, son.", Dr. Wilde says. "FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!", Nick screams, but Dr. Wilde's attention shifts from him to Judy. "If it isn't the ZPD's first bunny cop. The one who has caught the interests of my son. Yes, I'm a scientist who experiments with genetics, but I can offer you what wouldn't ever be possible without my help.", he muses. Judy falters. "What do you mean?", she asks. "A child.", Dr. Wilde softly says. Judy looks shocked. "Don't listen to him, Judy! He's a madman!", Nick warns. Judy recovers her resolve. "Put your hands in the air, buster!", Judy orders. "I _don't_ _think_ _so_.", Dr. Wilde responds. He then proceeds to pull a weapon from his lab coat, a tranquilizer gun, and shoots Ethan, Nick, and Judy. It doesn't effect Ethan, but before he can do anything, a piece of debris falls on his head, knocking him out. He hits me in the arm, but it'll take longer than the others for me to pass out. I limp away, legs already turning numb. I pull out my phone, and start texting Bellwether and Gazelle. "HELP! We're getting captured! Get to the ZPD. Call in backup!", I text. I power my phone off, to keep Dr. Wilde from getting suspicious. I collapse, the effects of the tranquilizer becoming too much for me to handle. "You'll be treated with a _special_ experiment.", Dr. Wilde laughs, just as I pass out.


	26. An Unlikely Rescue Squad

***Omniscient POV***

Bellwether was sitting at a table in the police office, eating lunch, while anxiously awaiting Ben's return. Her phone buzzed, signaling that she had a text message. She read Ben's text message, and promptly screamed. Clawhauser came over, wondering what was wrong. "What is it, Mrs. Bellwether?", Clawhauser asked with concern. "I need any available units to go to the Wild Times amusement park _immediately_!", Bellwether orders. "Miss, you can't just give out orders! Only the chief can do that, and I'm not sure that he'd trust you.", Clawhauser responded. Bellwether showed him the distress text message that Ben sent her. "O. M. Goodness. But did you ever think that this could be an elaborate prank set up to scare Bogo?", Clawhauser questioned her. "How _dare_ you! Lives are at stake! Judy, Nick, Ben, and Ethan are in _danger_ , and you think that this is some sort of _PRANK_?", Bellwether shouted. "Ben doesn't believe in pranks.", a voice said. Clawhauser turned to see who was speaking, and squealed with delight. "IT'S GAZELLE!", he shrieked, as if it were Christmas. "Bellwether is right. Ben and his friends are in danger.", Gazelle told Clawhauser as she grabbed a police pistol. Bellwether started dialing Doug. "Doug, grab the most dangerous ammunition and gun that you have. Bring them to Wild Times. We're going to rendezvous there.", Bellwether commanded the ram. Clawhauser got in a police cruiser, and motioned for Gazelle and Bellwether to follow him. They strapped their seat belts on and the donut-loving cop sped off, police sirens wailing. Bellwether contacted the escapee in Animalia and begged her to come.

Back at Wild Times...

Judy woke up in a cell, on a medical bed. She struggled to get up, before realizing that she was cuffed to the chair. "Let me go!", Judy yelled. "But I haven't even begun the procedure. You told me you wanted to have a child.", Dr. Wilde told her. "Someone help me!", Judy wailed. "Sorry, but down here, _no_ _one_ _can_ _hear_ _you_ _**scream**_.", Dr. Wilde smirked. He then got a syringe and filled it with an embryo. "What are you going to do to me? What's in that syringe?", Judy fearfully asked. "It's your child, literally melded from your genes and my son's. I wonder what will happen if your body tried to nurture it?", Dr. Wilde responded. Judy whimpered, terrified. "Now, I'm going to have to tell you, this is going to hurt.", Dr. Wilde said. The needle pierced her stomach skin, and she started screaming.

"Who's the newest victim?", a human asked. "I dunno, but it sounds like a girl.", the dragon responded. "Who are you?", Ben asked in wonder. "The dragon is Jakob, and I'm Matthew, the self-proclaimed Super Saiyan.", Matthew replied. "JUDY! We have to save her!", Ben cried. "But Dr. Wilde said that if we ever left this cell, he would kill us.", Jakob said. "Screw Dr. Wilde! You guys NEED TO HELP ME! HE'S HURTING MY FRIEND!", Ben screeched. "Kamehameha!", Matthew yelled, before shooting a pulse of energy and breaking the glass. The three of them started running, freed Nick and Ethan, and began searching for Judy.


End file.
